


This Is Home

by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty



Series: Creek Life [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Smut Mostly Fluff, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School Reunion, Mentions Single Mother, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings, brief mention of sex toys, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty/pseuds/auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: The sequel to It Started In A Closet.From making out in a closet at the tender age of 15, to getting together, and now being married. Come see what has happened since we last saw our favorite Creek and Bunny pairings. This story is mostly about life and loving someone. It's about depicting what home really is and what it means to different people. Family isn't always blood and home isn't always a place.Updates posted weekly.





	1. First Generation College Student: Karen McCormick

Today is the day. There’s so much to do still and Kenny has been an absolute anxious nightmare. He’s acting like a mother hen mom. It would be funny…if I didn’t have to listen to his whiny bullshit all night. I also kind of feel old. I mean shit I know I’m not. I’m only 22 but the fact that Karen is going to officially be a freshman in college today is eye opening. You never really listen to adults when you’re a teenager telling you that time flies by when you get older but they are right. It really does. It really just feels like yesterday that we all moved in and bumped and tripped through our first year of college. Now we’re all graduated and Kenny’s baby sister is going.

I understand why Kenny is bugging so much. I really do. If only it wasn’t so annoying to hear. Karen’s literally going to be the first person in Kenny’s family to ever go to college. Most of his family didn’t even technically graduate from high school. Most ended up with GED’s or just flat out dropped out. It feels different somehow. Like, Ruby is going to be her roommate but I don’t feel like it’s a big deal that she’s going to college. More like she’s expected to go, so it would be more weird if she didn’t. I’m not worried about her though. She’s too weird to get have a bunch of guys all over her anyway.

Everybody else is already at home packing up the cars to take to the dorms, too bad I had to work a little at the office beforehand. I won’t be missing much really. I’ll only be like half an hour late anyway. Plus, I’m pretty sure Karen and Ruby have to go to orientation stuff after she gets her room key. Fuck if I know. They aren’t going to the same college we did.

I kind of hate it. I almost wish that this wasn’t a big deal because now it’s making me remanence on my life. Freshmen year getting stupid drunk on the weekends with Kenny, getting married to Tweek over Winter Break, or the extremely embarrassing experience of having Karen walk in on Tweek and I fucking. _God I try to forget that part._ Sophomore year wasn’t much better really. We still drank entirely way too much and I was hit on by entirely way too many drunk girls at parties but things were good. We were all happy. Kenny became a partner at his garage that year. Junior year was extremely uncomfortable for so many reasons, so many, many reasons. This was the year Karen started getting noticed by boys at school. God help us all. Kenny was such a dick all the time because of a bunch of boys trying to knock on our door to see Karen. I think the worst, absolute worst part of the year was the six times I walked in on Karen and some guy fucking. Six fucking times! _Six!_ Who the fuck lets that shit happen! Apparently a 16 year old girl but still. Fuck! Senior year was just a mountain of stress. I mean I was stressed but only because Tweek was so stressed out, he started losing hair in the shower in clumps. It wasn’t even the work load at school causing it either, which made it even worse. It was the idea that he would fail his parents and not be able to run their new shop they planned to open and that all their money they spent for him to get a business degree was in vain. Do you know how hard that was to get out of his head? Let’s just say many sleepless nights of reassurance did the trick.

——

I’m nearly done with my work when I get a text from Ruby. Apparently mom is insisting that she be the one to set up her room instead Tweek and I. I would normally agree…if it weren’t for the fact that I know Ruby brought her secret stash with her and that would be really hard to explain and not die at the hands of our mother of all people. I sent her a text assuring her that if she gave Tweek the dorm key as soon as she got it, then everything would be fine.

I finish up and lock up before heading to my little truck to make the twenty minute drive to the dorms. I’m sure by now Ruby has sworn Tweek to secrecy on the whereabouts of the room keys. He’s such a push over for her and Karen I swear. They have him and Kenny wrapped around their little fingers. Butters and I know better though. Let’s just say I’m not the only one who’s caught Karen fucking around with guys when Kenny wasn’t around. Not saying she’s not a good person because she really is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met before. She’s just not as innocent has we’ve all led Kenny to believe…mostly for his own health.

As soon as I walk up the sidewalk to the building I am crashed into by none other than Ruby. _Great._

“What happened?” I deadpan.

She heaves in a few breaths, “We’ve got a problem.”

“How did mom find the keys?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

Ruby motions for me to follow her towards the building, “She didn’t. She’s hanging out with some other parents from the others on our floor. The problem is that you need to get Tweek to help Kenny and Butters instead…I uh…kind of forgot which box I put my stuff in…and I don’t want to give Tweek a heart attack if he finds it.”

Fuck…leave it to Ruby to forget where her dicks and tricks are hiding.

I sigh in frustration, “Ok, I’ll just tell Tweek to keep mom company. I can’t believe you’re going to make me unpack that shit for you…you owe me big time you brat!”

She laughs hugging me before opening the door to her dorm room, “You know you do it because you love me and the image I have capsulated for our parents.”

_Sometimes I really hate her._

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Kenny!” Karen is shrieking as soon as we walk into the door.

Kenny is looking as overbearing as ever, “Don’t you have orientation to be at?”

Karen huffs in annoyance, “Kenny! Let me decorate my own room! You can like, I don’t know, make my bed or something. Plus, you still haven’t even lofted it up yet.”

Butters puts his hands on her shoulders in an act of reassurance, “I promise I won’t let Ken mess it up, ok?” he says this with one of his most motherly looks.

Karen seems to relent and walks to the door motioning for Ruby to follow her, “Fine, we’ll see you guys in like 2 hours.”

——

Most of the unpacking isn’t too bad. Unlike Karen, Ruby didn’t want to have her bed lofted. That made shit so much easier. All she wanted was to be able to put her short shelf underneath…probably makes it easier to access and hide her stash.

After her bed is two notches higher I scoot her shelf underneath. I find the box labeled bedding, how the hell did she forget to label that box, like, if anything she could have labeled all the boxes except for that one…I’m going to have to start mentally bracing myself for what I’ll find.

Once the bed’s made I grab the boxes labeled clothes and start hanging up her dresses and shirts before putting her folded clothes in the dresser provided in the closet. Kenny and Butters seem to be fairing well even with the work load they’ve got. Kenny’s lofting Karen’s made bed, while Butters is command stripping the walls to hang up her decorations. Thank God Butters came…I don’t think Kenny would have even thought about using command tape for that stuff.

I’m down to the last couple of boxes when I hear shouting down the hall. The next thing I know my mom is bursting through the door with a panicked Tweek close behind.

“Craig! I can’t believe you would let Ruby exclude me from decorating her freshman dorm! This is such a big moment! Why won’t she let me help? You may be grown but you better tell me right now!”

Tweek looks at a loss as to what to do. Clearly he was a lot of help…not.

Fuck this, “Why don’t you ask her yourself? She wanted me to do it, not you. Not my problem.” I say in a bored tone.

Mom quickly crossed the room and snatched a box off of the bed.

“Fine! Fuck the both of you little bastards. I get to unpack one box! One! Then I’ll just sit in on the dest chair and let you finish. You’re almost done anyway…” She says almost pouting.

I relent, not really wanting to deal with her petty ass later, “Fine, but if Ruby asks, you just hung out with some parents and got bored.”

I turn back around to finish unpacking the box of school supplies when I hear a crash from behind me. I whip around to see what happened only to find my mom passed out on floor with an enormous collection of sex toys littering the ground along with a couple baggies filled with joints. Why are there so many dildos? God fucking dammit! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Of fucking course the one box she touches happens to be the one box she wasn’t supposed to see.

_God Dammit, fuck this day._

Did I mention I hate my sister?


	2. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny centric chapter ahead...also some light smut.

Everything was going smoothly today, almost too smoothly Butters thought as he walked back to his classroom after his lunch break. Not only had Kenny gotten up early to cook him breakfast, he also had his lunched packed and ready to go. Not that it wasn’t appreciated but it was definitely not normal. The possibility that Kenny broke something in the house again was a high suspicion. There’s no way Kenny would willingly get out of bed early if he didn’t want something in return.

The only problem with this theory was that even once he got to school that morning none of his students forgot their school supplies, not a single one. Things were just getting weird. There was no way six years olds would be able to remember all of their school stuff and not to mention 21 of them at the same time. That was just the tipping point though as he found out, all the students also remembered to get their field trip letters signed. By the time he got to lunch he only had to raise his voice three times. This was nearly unheard of.

His fate was sealed once he opened his lunch. Kenny had made his favorite lunch food. Beanie weenie mac and cheese with Dr. Pepper and chips. It was official he was in the Twilight Zone. He had to be. Any given day shouldn’t run this smoothly for this long of time.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch as well. By the time the final bell rang and he led his students to the bus loading area, Butters nerves were on high alert. He concluded that the day was, in fact, going way too well. He was bound to get fucked up at some point. God was going to send a bolt of lightening directly at him or something else weird and painful. It was Karma’s way of coming back around.

On the way home he didn’t hit a single red light.

Once he got home, Kenny was already there. Kenny never beat him home, ever.

Once he walked into the house he was greeted with a well dressed boyfriend holding a box of chocolates.

“What’s going on?” He asked suspiciously.

Kenny slinked his way over to his boyfriend with a wry smile on his face, “Oh nothing Buttercup…just thought we could go out and have a good dinner. Whaddya say?”

It was official…he was going to die today. That was the only explanation for having such a perfect day. Yup, that must be it.

Butters eyes the candy before accepting the gift, “Yeah we can do that.”

——

“Are you sure about this Ken? It looks expensive.”

“Yeah I know but we don’t get to eat like this very often, so I thought we could give it a try.”

Butters walks in to be greeted by a hostess in a cocktail dress.

“Actually we have a reservation for two. Under McCormick.” Kenny pipes up as he walks in behind Butters.

“Give it a try huh? Sounds like you had this planned out.” Butters side eyes his boyfriend.

Yup, today was definitely weird.

Kenny pinches his arm as the hostess shows them to their table.

After ordering a bottle of Merlot Butters finally breaks the silence, “Kenny is something going on?”

Kenny eyes him nervously from across the table, “No, why?”

“Today’s just been weird I guess. I mean you woke up early to make me breakfast AND lunch. Not to mention the once I got to school the kids were hardly a problem at all. They were practically angels! You know they are demon spawns. It makes no sense! Now I get home to find you already there and an invitation to a fancy dinner…so strange.” Butters hums in thought.

Kenny laughs a little relieved, “Don’t think too much about it Buttercup just enjoy how great the day is. You’re one of the only people I know that would get offended by a good day.”

They settle into idle chat once the food arrived.

——

Dinner went by pretty quickly. Kenny suggesting that they go for a walk in the park across the street.

“Thanks for taking me out. It was really good.” Butters says as he snuggles his head into Kenny’s shoulder.

“No problem babe. I like to spoil you sometimes.” Kenny replied kissing the top of his head.

They walk together for a while just enjoying the silence when they near a wishing fountain. Kenny slows them down to stand next to it to view the water. Kenny pulls away from Butters to allow him to sit on the edge of the fountain.

“Looks pretty doesn’t it Ken?” Butters says contently.

When Kenny doesn’t answer Butters turns around confused only to find his boyfriend on one knee with a ring box open, shaking nervously. 

“Kenny?” Butters asks hesitantly.

Kenny clears his throat a little, “I uh…when I was younger I really didn’t think I was the type to settle down or be in love with one person…you changed that. I didn’t know what it was about you at first but I just couldn’t get enough. I felt like I had to be around you as much as possible. I still do nearly five years later. I…I uh…Butters will marry me?” Kenny said rushing out of nerves at the end.

There was a heavy pause before Butters burst into tears holding his hand out. 

“Yes! Yes, I will!”

He immediately jumped onto his now fiancee in pure joy. This was so much better than being killed by Karma. He pulled away slowly only to lean back in for a passionate kiss. Kenny deepened the kiss slowly edging his tongue into Butters mouth.

“I want you so bad right now.” Kenny hummed along Butters jawline causing the smaller man to moan quietly.

“Ken…we can’t…we’re in public.” He said breath hitching as Kenny’s hands found their way to hardening bulge. “What if someone sees!” panic seeping into his voice.

Kenny silences him by shoving his tongue into his mouth. Exploring every crevice and using his demanding hands to push Butters back to lay on the edge of the fountain. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He coos into his ear before attaching his mouth to the smaller mans throat sucking and biting at the exposed skin.

Butters hands find their way into unruly, dirty blonde hair, his bottom lip caught painfully between his teeth to silence the moans Kenny is causing.

Kenny kisses his way down to the hem of Butters pants before undoing the belt and zipper. His mouth is on him before he even has a chance to protest. The feeling is unnaturally hot, too hot. There’s so many emotions rolling through him and all of it happening in plain sight. Anyone could walk by and see him getting head from another man. The combination of heat and exhibitionism sending him over the edge suddenly and violently. Butters shutters as his orgasm rips from his scalp to his toes.

Kenny never leaves his spot, swallowing his fiancé’s load hungrily. “You taste better than usual.” He purrs.

Butters slaps the top of his hand in embarrassment, “You’re more lewd than usual.” He shoots back.

“That’s why you love me right?” Kenny replies chuckling suggestively as he buttons Butters pants back up.

“Shut up!” Butters squawks.

That earns him another slap and the cold shoulder all the way back home.


	3. I Have to See These Assholes Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. A filler really. I'm currently editing the next two chapters for this story and will hopefully have one if not both of them posted after the weekend is over sometime.

It actually happened. I can’t believe it actually happened. The house and I were sent the dreaded letters. The letters with a return address of South Park High School.

Request for RSVP to The 5 year class reunion for the Class of 2012. Fuck me. Why did Wendy have to decide on a 5 year? Why not 10? Or even ya know…never.

The worst part is that Butters and Tweek are extremely excited to go, which means Kenny and I have to go. There’s no way they would allow us not to. Fuck I hate Wendy.

The only thing that saves this is the fact that we haven’t seen Token or David in like a year. Knowing Clyde and Bebe they will definitely be there. Not that I care that much since Karen would baby sit for them a lot, so they could do couple things on the weekends. It’s not like I haven’t seen him in forever. I almost wish I saw less of that obnoxious, baby-crazed idiot. I have to admit their kids are pretty cute though, bouncing little four years old and a one and a half year old. They seem like a happy little family that’s for sure.

“Tweekers, when’s the reunion scheduled for?” I ask from my spot at my home design desk.

“Babe, we already told you guys it’s on New Year’s Eve. It’s supposed to be fun to ring in the new year with old friends.” Tweek shouts back from the kitchen. 

“Yeah! You guys are going and that’s final!” Butters yells from the kitchen. Little bitches hanging out in the kitchen probably gossiping away about how shitty we are for not wanting to see a bunch of people that we don’t care about and pretend that we care. Cartman better not bring his fat ass to the reunion so fucking help me.

“Hey! We just don’t want to be around drunk, annoying people that are going to try to impress each other like it matters! Plus, aren’t like half our class parents by now? I don’t want to go to a New Year’s Party with a bunch of babies running around!” Kenny squawks from his spot on the couch.

At that Butters sticks his head into the living room, “Fuck off with that mister! You know damn well they aren’t supposed to bring their kids. You’re going and that’s final!”

I sigh, “So Kenny, what do you think everyone’s been up to?”

I hear him take a swig of his beer, “Procreating. Obviously.”

I snort, “Well no shit but, like, who do you think has kids now? We know Clyde and Bebe do, David and his wife are about to, I think Heidi has a son? I don’t remember. Any body else?”

“Hmmm…I think Henrietta is pregnant actually. Stan was saying something to me the other day on the phone but I don’t remember if she had the baby yet or not. Oh I know! Jason has a kid too. I remember seeing it on Facebook a while back.”

I internally gag, “Good for his ugly ass. God I feel bad for that baby.”

That earns a cackle from Kenny.

I’m really, really not looking forward to this that’s for sure. I hope the shit-heads in the kitchen decide to change their mind.


	4. That's Rough Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen's home!

October brings Fall into full swing. The leaves are changing colors, the temperatures are getting low, and Halloween decorations litter pretty much every damn store you go into. It’s been slow in the office recently. The Christmas design rush not fully starting yet. Gotta love the time between Back To School and Thanksgiving. Not that I hate my job but you know.

A lot of things have been changing with the seasons it seems. Kenny and Butters got engaged a little bit ago, Tweek finally became the owner of the new branch his parents opened, and now Karen was coming home for Midterm break. Good timing for her to be coming home for a bit. Kenny sure hasn’t adjusted to her being gone, literally calling her almost everyday to see if she was doing ok.

She always tells him yes, she is in fact doing ok, but the rest of us know better. There’s no way everything is going great. That’s too unrealistic, if anything she should have gotten a pregnancy scare or a minor intoxication at some point. Every freshman fucks up their first semester somehow! It’s tradition dammit.

All I know is that tonight Butters is making her favorite food for dinner and Kenny wants us all to eat together. I don’t think Butters and Kenny told her about getting engaged yet. They probably want to surprise her with it knowing Butters. Hope that doesn’t blow up in their faces.

I only have a few more hours before I can go home.

——

“Karen! You’re home. How was the trip?” Kenny asks as he takes her bag.

“Hey brother! It was fine. Ruby drives a little crazy but it was fine.” She replies. “Smells good. What did you make?”

“Butters made roast. How’d your midterms go by the way?” Kenny asks as he closes the front door.

Karen immediately bursts into tears, “Umm…about that.”

“What happened?” Kenny asked worriedly.

“I…I failed two of them!” Karen says through hiccups.

Kenny’s face fell, “Oh…but you can still turn it around. You just have to get good grades on all the papers and the final for those classes. You can do it!”

“But what if I can’t?! I would end up having to take those classes over again which means either more money one semester to overload my schedule or like have to take another semester! Either way I failed! That means you have to pay extra…” Karen whimpers.

“That’s ok. The goal is to graduate. If it takes you longer than some, that’s fine.” Kenny tried to reassure.

“But…but you’re spending so much money on me to be there! I should have straight A’s.”

Kenny laughs, “Karen, I’m already proud enough that you got in. I could care less what grades you get as long as you do your best and learn along the way.”

“I’m sorry.” Karen whispers.

“It’s ok. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Kenny rubs her arms comfortingly. “Do you want to come to the kitchen? Butters and I have something special for you.”

Karen smiles at that. Kenny heads to the kitchen gesturing for Karen to follow.

“Hey Kenny?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” She says smiling.

“I love you too, Squirt.” Kenny smiles back.

——

“Butters!” Karen screams when she sees him.

Butters turns around and catches the teenage girl before she tackles him to the ground. “Heya Karen, how’s it going?”

“Better now that you’re here.” She replies giggling.

Butters bats her away, “Sometimes you’re worse than your brother.”

There’s a pause. Karen has frozen in her spot and is staring at him. After a few uncomfortable seconds she grabs his hand and pulls it closer to her face, eyes going wide.

“What the fuck…” she whispers before turning on her brother. “You Son of a Bitch! You didn’t tell me you did it already! Why didn’t you tell me?” She yelled smacking his arms repeatedly.

“It was supposed to be the surprise I told you about in the living room!” Kenny yells back trying to defend himself from his younger sister.

After a few more hits on her brother, Karen turns back towards Butters. “And you,” she points accusingly at the smaller blonde, “Are officially my brother. How does it feel?” She softens before hugging him tightly again.

Butters let out a breath of relief, “It feels the same, only now I keep looking at my hand and smiling like an idiot.”

Just then the front door banged open, followed by a startled yelp, “Did you tell her?!” Tweek asks bursting through the entry breathlessly.

“Yeah and the little shit hit me!” Kenny whines from his spot at the table.

Karen grins evilly, “You got what you deserved for keeping it a secret from me!”

“Whatever. The food’s done, so we should all sit and get ready for Craig.”

“Craig’s already here.” Tweek says confused. “Didn’t you hear me squawk when I opened the door?”

“Oh…we thought the door startled you…where is he then?” Butters says.

“Fuck you…no Craig pulled in right after me and chased me up the front lawn. I think he went to our room after that.” Tweek says pouting.

“Surprise!” Craig yells as he holds up a terribly wrapped box.

“What is that?” Karen asks looking at Tweek and Kenny for back up.

“Craig and I thought we should get you something since you haven’t been home in a while.” Tweek supplied. “It’s not big but ya know.”

Craig hands the wrapped box to Karen before taking his spot at the table.

She opens the box slowly, not sure what to expect. The box was empty, except for some colored wrapping tissue. “It’s empty?”

“Nah, keep looking.” Craig grins.

Karen digs into the box a little more and finds an envelop. She opens it to find a gift certificate to Chubby’s. A $30 gift certificate to Chubby’s.

“You got me Chubby’s??!” Karen asks excitedly.

“Well yeah. What else does it look like?” Craig drones.

“I love you guys!” Karen squeals grabbing Tweek into a bone crushing hug, “Thank you!”

“No problem, school’s rough. You got to have some happiness in it.” Craig says grinning.

The rest of dinner went by fairly quietly, everyone too engrossed in the roast to really speak. Everything seemed as it should be, as if she never left at all, and that’s all she could ever really ask for.


	5. Tweek Can Be A Kinky Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a little late on the update! This is probably my dirtiest smut ever. I don't know whether to be proud or crawl in a hole. Lol. Hope you like it!

“Craig do you think we’ll ever have kids?” Tweek asks suddenly while we’re lying in our bed in the darkness of the night sky.

“What?!” I gasps choking on my own spit. I was not expecting that.

“Yeah…I mean we’ve already been married nearly 4 years now this December. Don’t you ever think about it?”

I pause before answering, “Tweek you are literally a guy. I’ve fucked you enough times to know that you don’t have a vagina!” He can’t be that dumb right? I’m too tired for this right now.

Tweek sits up quickly, “You fucking dumbass! Obviously I mean adopt or surrogate!” Throwing his pillow at my face angrily.

“Babe! I’m tired, come on!” Craig flings the pillow back.

Tweek sits thoughtfully for a second, “Are you too tired to pretend?”

“Pretend?” Does he really mean what I think he means?

“Yeah…wanna pretend you can put a baby in me?” Tweek replies rubbing his hands up Craig’s sides. _Fuck. I’m done for._

“Are you serious?” I gasp out.

Tweek chuckles, “Wanna find out how serious?”

“Yeah…I do.” I heave out a breath before capturing his soft lips in my own. He quickly removes his boxers before ripping mine off my body. Shit, he’s going to get really into it.

I trail my lips under his jaw until I reach right under his ear. I suck hard, hard enough to leave a mark he’ll be embarrassed about later. I keep attacking the bend of his neck. There’s no way he’ll be able to hide all of these.

“C-Craig! Stop…I’ll…mphhhh…” Tweek cuts off once I make my way to the front of his throat.

“You’ll what? I didn’t catch that.” I tease him.

I trail my tongue down to his chest before teasing one of the nipples there. Slowly, rolling it with my teeth and tongue. I can feel Tweek wrap his fingers into my hair.

Before I even realize what’s happening my throat is full of Tweek’s length. He pushed my head down on him while I was distracted. His ability to overpower me running straight to my groin.

“Deeper babe…” Tweek moans out.

I take him completely to the back of my throat gagging as I do so. Tweek fucks into my throat harshly. He’s just using my mouth at this point. He’s rarely like this. I don’t know what to think. All I know is that it’s hot…so very hot in here. His hips are stuttering. I know he’s getting close. He grabs my hair pulling my head off of him as his orgasm hits him. I’m hit with his seed as I’m gasping for air. It’s dripping down my cheeks and lips. _What the fuck was that?_

Tweek flinches once his orgasm has passed and is now looking at me with worry. “I…I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me…” says through his hands. Clearly he’s embarrassed.

I grab one of our discarded pairs of boxers and use them to wipe my face, “I liked it. It was just surprising…but if I remember right…you wanted to play pretend.” I say with a smirk.

He flushes red before his eyes cloud over, “Yeah I did say that.” The next thing I know Tweek has his legs spread wide and two fingers deep within himself.

Once I regain my composure I suck my pointer finger into my mouth to get it wet before gently adding it to Tweek’s already scissoring fingers. He lets out a loud moan that the others definitely had to of heard. I quickly cover his mouth with my free hand.

Tweek moves away from me, getting on his hands and knees. He’s spreading his cheeks apart to give me a good view of his stretched hole. God, how is he so sexy?

I grab the lube from the nightstand next to the bed and coat myself before pushing completely inside. This earns another load moan from Tweek.

“Babe, you need to be quieter. Everybody’s going to hear!” I say into his ear. He completely surprises me when he turns his head to capture my lips. 

“Let them.” He mumbles against my lips. If I wasn’t hard enough already, I definitely was now.

I send caution to the wind as I take Tweek with an aggressively, rough pace. Moans are spilling from his lips now. I pull him by his hair so that he’s flush against my chest. Our sex is usually so vanilla. The fact that Tweek started this rough romp has me losing control of myself. I slam into him with no mercy, stroking him as I do so.

“C-Craig! More! I-I n-need…” He moans out loudly.

I suck hard on his neck, “What do you need? Tell me.”

Tweek gasps, “I need your cum! Please!” He all but sobs.

“You’ll get it all night long. Until there’s a baby in you.” I moan into his ear.

The reaction is instantaneous. Tweek’s clenching around me so tightly I might just burst. His scream is music to my ears. I shove him hard into the mattress, fucking into him as hard as I can. My end is near. I’m going to make this count. I’ve never been this rough on him but I can’t stop myself now. I slam into him one last time before I’m coming deep inside him.

“You ok?” I whisper in his ear. I know he probably is but I want to make sure.

“Yeah…you almost ready to go again?” He whispers back.

“Again?!” _Is he crazy?_

“You did say all night…until there’s a baby in me. It’s only 11.” Tweek smirks at me as he rolls over, “So come and get me.”

It’s clear I’m in for one hell of a ride tonight.


	6. Better Out Than In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst in this chapter but not a lot. Don't worry. It all works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, sorry for my slow updates. This story will most likely be switched from weekly updates to possibly bi-weekly updates. I've had some crazy past few days. I just moved 1,000 miles across the country and got a little behind. Sorry again! I'm hoping to get the story back on track to be done by the end of July.
> 
> We're already a little over half way done. :)

Lately, Tweek’s been wanting to have sex more than usual. Don’t get me wrong, I love having sex with him, it’s just that lately all the sex has been like that one night. Ever since then he’s wanted to role play like that at least once a week. I’m starting to get uncomfortable with it. I mean he knows we can’t have kids unless we adopt or something. He knows that. It’s not easy to adopt either. Plus, I don’t even think I want kids right now. I mean we’re barely out of college now. We make good money for people our age but like it’s got to give at some point.

I mean we’ve talked about it. Or more like he’s brought it up and I’ve pointed out how young we are and how it’s not going to happen. I catch him looking in the baby isle more and more now when we go to the grocery store. I know he really wants this but I just don’t want him to get his hopes up.

The reunion is this weekend. I don’t want him to go in there and be told all these baby stories and get worse.

I think something might be up too because he and Butters have been hanging out in the kitchen together more and more lately. Not that that is weird but usually they only sit in there when Kenny and I smoke in the living room or if they’re like cooking or something. I have this feeling they are hiding something or maybe planning something.

I’m sure it’s something stupid like how they think they are planning on dragging us to the stupid reunion. _Ugh kill me now._

——

Traffic was hell today on the way home from work. Usually it only takes me a half hour at most to get home but today it took a full hour and a half. Some dumb ass wasn’t paying attention to the construction zone and rear-ended some dude. Fuck that.

I can definitely tell how late is now. I’m the last one to make it home. Butters’s SUV and Tweek’s car are already taking up the driveway and Kenny’s work boots are on the stoop. Usually the only person who beats me here is Butters but that’s understandable because he can leave by 4pm at the latest. That’s apparently if he has to have a meeting or something. Fuck it, maybe that means I won’t have to wait to eat dinner.

When I walk through the door I immediately know something’s wrong. Kenny’s not watching TV in the living room. It’s a dead give away. I also don’t smell food. Another give away, meaning Butters isn’t in the kitchen like he normally is. If he’s not in the kitchen then that means neither is Tweek because he usually only ever goes in there if Butters is in there cooking or to make coffee.

“Hello?” I yell out thinking maybe one of them will hear me. Nothing. I walk out the back door to see if they are outside and that doesn’t seem to be the case. I walk through the kitchen to the door to the garage but not even Kenny is in there. I start to walk down the hall but stop myself. I can hear muffled cries coming from my room. _Tweek._

I hurry to the door and throw it open to see Tweek clinging onto Butters like a life line and Kenny behind him rubbing his shoulders. They don’t notice me at first.

“What’s going on here?” I ask.

Kenny stops his hands and stares at me with a piercing gaze. Fuck what did I do? I don’t remember doing anything that would make Tweek cry like this.

“We’ll leave you to it.” Kenny says before hopping up and tugging on Butters to follow. He gives me one more pointed look before they walk out of the room shutting the door behind them. Tweek’s turned away from me. This is bad.

“Babe…what’s wrong?” I asked slowly reaching out to touch him. He tenses at first but slowly relaxes, keeping his eyes on his lap.

“Nothing.”

“Obviously it’s not nothing. You wouldn’t be crying like that otherwise!” I argue. I sit across from him on the bed.

He shifts his hands to cover his face, “Do you love me?”

“What?” Is he seriously asking this right now? What would make him think that I don’t?

“You heard me! Just answer the question…” He yelps cutting off at the end.

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t have upgraded our rings for Christmas if I didn’t. I wouldn’t have married you. We wouldn’t be here. Why do you think that?” I say trying to stay calm. I really have no idea what to do right now.

“Then…why don’t you want a family with me?” He replies barely over a whisper. Fuck…that’s what this is about?

I rip his hands from his face so he’ll look at me, “What the fuck!? Are you serious? You can’t be right? I do want a family! I never said I didn’t. I just don’t think its smart to have one right now…babe please understand. I love you so much! I do but you’re 23 and I’m 22. We can wait right?”

Tweek lurches forward crying into my neck now, “I know! I fucking know ok? That doesn’t make it any better! All our friends are starting to have kids…I feel left out and I want to experience being a family with you! It’s only fair! We’ve been together way longer than they all have!”

_Fuck, why is this so hard?_

“Maybe we could talk to Ruby? We can wait until she’s a Junior and has her shit together. We’ll ask her and see how she feels about it? If she says no then we can immediately look into adoption. If she wants to think about then we do that?” I say trying to soothe him.

“I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry babe?” I whisper kissing his temple.

“I’m just being emotional.” He says snaking his arms tighter around me.

“I just want you to be ok.”

“Don’t worry I will be.” I feel him smile into my neck.

“Even this Saturday?” I just want to be sure he won’t cry again in front of people he’d be embarrassed of crying in front of.

“I think so…and if I’m not we can always leave early right?” He asks hopeful.

“Anything for you, always, remember that.” I reply pulling his face to mine to seal it with a kiss.


	7. Reunion Anyone?

“Kenny! Hurry the fuck up mister! You’re going to make us late!” Butters yells angrily down the hall.

I don’t want to be Kenny right now that’s for sure. I’m so glad Tweek isn’t being a snotty bitch right now. I mean seriously, why should we care that much if we’re on time? I don’t want to spend extra time with fuckwads I’ve been avoiding since graduation years ago.

“I said I was coming! Fuck!” Kenny yells back just as angry. Great…they are going to be so lovely tonight.

It doesn’t take us as long as I’d hope to get to South Park High School. I think Butters used a lead foot on purpose. Once we get inside, Wendy and Token are already there sitting at a table greeting people as they walk in.

“Hey Tweek! Hey guys, how are you?” Wendy greets waving us over to her.

“It’s been a while.” Tweek says giving Wendy a hug over the table.

I leave them to it and greet Token instead, “Hey man, how’s it been?”

Token slaps me on the back, “Same as the last time we talked. Not a whole lot going on.” He responds with a laugh.

The next thing I know I hear the one sound I was hoping to avoid all night. The sound of Bebe’s annoying voice is now ringing in my ears.

“Hey! It’s been way too long!” Bebe chimes excitedly, Clyde tagging along close behind looking just as enthusiastic. Great.

“Well look who it is?” Clyde greets like a jack ass.

“Clyde shut the fuck up. We literally saw you just last month.” I say annoyed.

Thankfully more people show up behind us and Wendy starts to shoo us inside. Not that I don’t like them but you can only handle so much Bebe and Clyde at one time. The music is already underway and the gym looks way too much like one of our high school dances already. The only difference is we’re actually allowed to have booze here.

I spot some familiar faces and some not so familiar faces along the way to get a drink. Red, Annie, and Heidi are all here. Along with Nicole, and a few others I can see in the darkness. You’d think they would keep some more light on. Fuck it, finding something good to drink is way more important right now.

I had only been separated from my family a total of maybe half an hour when it happened. I locked eyes with South Park’s resident Fat Ass, Eric Cartman. I knew it was a mistake and that I should abort the mission to find a drink but I also didn’t expect him to follow me either.

Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck. Why does this fat piece of shit have to be here? Why? It’s not like anyone other than maybe two people even like him. He’s still fat as ever. Shit. Now he’s walking over here. I need to make a break for it…

“Hey Craig, what’s up?”

Fuck…too late.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there. I’ve been doing good. You?” Ugh, fake it till you make it Craig you can do it. Just find an easy escaping point.

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase. I know you don’t want to talk to me. I’m on my way to get us drinks, anyway, don’t want to keep her waiting. What can you tell me about Heidi?” Cartman says as he leans closer into my space.

“Why should I tell you?”

“Come on Craig! Don’t be a dick! I know Tweek still fucks with Wendy and Heidi. You’ve got to know something. I don’t want to sound like a creep and ask her a million questions.” Cartman whined in that annoying voice that reminded me of him when he was younger. Some things never change.

I sigh, “All I know is that she’s a nurse at Hell’s Pass and has a kid. I don’t know anymore details really. I don’t think the dad’s in the picture but I can’t remember how old the kid is or if it’s a boy or girl. We done now?” Anything to get away from him.

This seems to appease him because he leans closer again and smacks my back, “That a boy Craig!” he says before walking off to the drink station.

I wade through the sea of old classmates and find Tweek talking to Stan and Kyle. The Goths seem to be in tow looking bored as usual.

“Hey dude! Good to see you. Looking great!” Stan greets me in his usual way. Some things really never change. God, it’s not even half way through the night and I feel like I’m going to keep saying that.

“Thanks, not too bad yourself. What were you guys talking about?” I ask looking at Tweek.

“Oh we were just catching up.” He says with a grin.

“Yeah we realized we hadn’t really talked since junior year of college. A lot of things have happened since then.” Kyle agrees.

“A lot of things huh? Like what?” I ask.

“Well we got engaged for one. Shelly got married last year and we talked about that.” Kyle says.

“Yeah! Plus, Henri over there is pregnant. Michael’s married. Lots of shit.” Stan says before taking a swig of his beer.

“Seems like everybody’s having kids huh?” I joke.

“Yeah all these heteros.” Kyle laughs.

“So you said you’re engaged huh? When did that happen?” I ask.

I notice Stan choke on his beer.

“Uh…well it just kind of happened during some really emotional…private…time. We don’t have a date set yet. It’ll probably be a long engagement. Who knows?” Kyle rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You call sex private time?” I cackle. Are they serious? What are we 10? I hear Tweek and Henrietta join in my laughter.

“Hey! We can call it whatever we want.” Kyle says indignantly, red creeping its way onto his features.

The next thing I know I’m being pulled into a head lock. I thrash around to escape only to find the person to be Kenny. I jab my fingers into his ribs and he lets go laughing.

“Let the prudes call it what they want.”

“Hey! Shut up you perv!” Kyle yells at him.

“I was on your side, asshole.” Kenny chides back.

“Hey, hey now fellas, let’s not start fighting.” Butters coos as he walks over wrapping his arms around Kenny’s waist. Great…he’s already getting drunk. This is going to be a fun night at the house. We’ve been here less than a damn hour and they somehow managed to get drunk. I can’t help but to roll my eyes at them.

“Butters! We heard you got engaged! That’s awesome! This dickwad treating you right?” Stan teases.

This causes Butters to dramatically plant a kiss on Kenny’s cheek. Gross.

“Of course he does! He takes care of me just right. Don’t you Ken?” Butters asks planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Before he can answer Tweek intervenes. “Get a room! Gah! You’re putting me on edge.” He grits.

Butters squawks, “That’s a great idea! Kenny take me to the bathroom. It’ll be like old times!”

What the fuck? I’m out, with that I walk away dragging a very red Tweek behind me.

Why the fuck did I agree to come to this?


	8. Why Did We Come To This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the class reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay in an update. I'm hoping to get another chapter posted this week as well to make up for it. I've been looking into it and see that this story is close to being finished. A few more chapters left. It's going to end somewhere between 10-12 chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Dude what the fuck is even happening?_ Kenny and Butters are back from the bathroom and grinding disgustingly on the dance floor. I mean for God sakes One Direction is not the kind of music to be dancing like that to! I hope they get so drunk that they regret it tomorrow because they are already making me regret it. That’s not fair.

Clyde is having a shot gun contest with Jason, of course. Literally some things never change and if I have to say that one more time tonight I might flip shit and haul my crew home.

Currently, Tweek and I are safe with Token, David, and his wife Selena. We were right about her too. She’s just about as pregnant as Henrietta. They’re practically beach balls with legs.

“So how long do you think it will last this time?” Token asks us.

“What do you mean, Toke?” I ask.

“Oh you know, how nobody’s lost their shit yet. I mean this is so unusual. I would think we’d have a drunken fist fight or crying girl by now. But here we are just getting a boring show.” Token laughs.

_Holy shit he’s right._

“My money is on Kenny and Butters.” David says suddenly. _Holy shit he’s right too…_

Tweek is dying of laughter next to me. God fucking dammit, he better not leave me to take care of those assholes later. I look over to see Tweek giving me a knowing gaze…fuck he totally is.

“I swear to God if they make a scene we are dragging them out kicking and screaming. I’m not putting up with that shit! Hell no.” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

“If you’re putting your money on Kenny and Butters I put my money on Clyde.” Token says elbowing me, “What about you Craig? You haven’t bet yet. I know Tweek won’t bet but what about you?”

“My money is on Clyde too because I won’t allow Kenny and Butters to win.” I snark back.

“The usual?” David asks laughing.

“Of course, just like old times, $10.” Token says sipping on his drink.

I cross my fingers hoping for the best.

——

Another hour or so flies by with everyone getting progressively more drunk. Butters and Kenny are practically fucking against a corner. Stan and Kyle doing the same on the opposite end of the wall. Lola is being shameless as usual. Wendy looks exhausted. Poor, poor girl, but she knew what would happen tonight. She should have known better.

Surprisingly, Cartman and Heidi look comfortable sitting at their own table away from everyone else. Who knows, maybe the Fatass changed, or maybe he’s playing on some shit again like the last time they dated. Either way, he looks like he might get lucky or at least get a date or something out of this.

Clyde, Jason, and Jimmy are pounding beers still. I feel bad for Bebe. At this rate she’ll have to drag his drunk ass home. Now that would be a funny sight that’s for sure. I look around to see what every body else is doing. David and his wife left already. She wasn’t feeling too well anyway. The Goths look bored out of their minds, they aren’t even bothering to go outside to smoke. Fuck it, at least Henrietta kicked the habit, if only temporarily.

The next thing I know Bebe is running over to our table.

“Tweek! I need you to come help me! Annie is crying and throwing up in the bathroom!” Bebe is yelling as she’s pulling on Tweek’s arms.

I have never understood the girls’ obsession with Tweek. All these girls from our class are still trying to be friends with him. I thought it was just because we were dating and they wanted a gay best friend and I, being a total dick, would clearly be taken out of the equation, but we’re not the only out gays from our class anymore and he’s still the only one they come to. It must be because he’s as intimidating as a tiny puppy but that’s just me. I mean he’s not tiny or anything but still. Compared to me and his demeanor he’s a total nervous, tiny dog.

Another half hour goes by before we see Annie running drunkenly out of the girls’ bathroom still crying away. Wendy’s chasing after her, most likely to make sure she doesn’t drive anywhere. I’m about to go check on Tweek when I see him and Bebe coming out. I can tell he looks shaken up even from a distance. Something must have happened in the bathroom. _Goddammit._

Bebe leads him back over to us slowly, “So we just had an interesting time in the bathroom that’s for sure!” she laughs while patting Tweek’s back.

I sit Tweek on my lap hoping it will relax him a little bit, “What happened?”

Bebe sits down with us sighing, “Well…I thought having Tweek in there would help because Annie was babbling on and on about wanting Tweek there and we could barely understand her and she started to cry really hard right? Well, she was pretty drunk and the fact that she was crying so hard she started to throw up. That’s when I came and got Tweek…the only problem is I didn’t realize what would happen and now I feel like such a bitch.”

“Uh oh…is he going to be ok?” Token asks looking concerned.

“SO basically she tried to kiss him when he sat down next to her and like slobbered all over his face and then threw up in his lap…” Bebe trails off looking guilty.

“Well I guess none of us won the bet then huh…” Token laughs awkwardly. Wild Card Annie taking the win for who would cause a scene first.

Awesome. Perfect. No wonder he’s shaking so hard right now. I guess this is our cue to leave.

I stand slowly making sure Tweek is steady on his feet before turning to say good bye.

“Alright, I’m going to grab Kenny and Butters but I think its time for us to go. I think this is plenty enough trauma for one night. Token text me k? Bebe I’ll probably see you pretty soon anyway. Don’t let Clyde get too drunk.”

They nod in agreement saying their goodbye’s. Now all that’s left is to find the drunk dumb asses. Hopefully they’re still making out in the corner.

I find them pretty quickly and explain to Kenny what happened because even when drunk he’s usually understanding enough to know when its time to leave. Once we get in the car they go right back to making out again. They are so shameless, I swear.

I get Tweek settled in the front seat before heading back home. Everything seems fine until I hear a loud moan from the back seat. _Gross._

Something’s really never change.


	9. Well Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

I wake earlier than usual for a weekend. Last night was a real buzz kill that is for sure. I wish I would have made Kenny or even Butters be the designated driver. That probably would have saved me some grief. I roll over to see Tweek is still sleeping peacefully. Good, he deserves it. Last night was probably horrible for him. He wouldn’t even talk about it when we got home he just went straight to the shower and then directly to bed. He didn’t even tell me good night. I mean I guess I’d be pretty traumatized too if I got slobbered on by a drunk girl and then thrown up on. I also would probably have punched somebody if that happened to me.

I decide to go ahead and get up for the day. I should probably check on the drunk assholes from last night and see how hung over and annoying they’re going to be today.

I tip toe across the hall and creak their door open slowly in case I happen upon something extremely undesirable. Like them silently fucking that one time…God I try not to remember that incident. Thankfully they are fully clothed and snoring heavily, so hopefully we will be spared from their wrath. I close their door again quietly to not wake them before heading down the hall to start making breakfast for everybody. I can be nice sometimes. It’s more for Tweek because he deserves it…but I guess the assholes can have some too.

I’m really just glad that it’s done and over with. I won’t have to see any of them again for at least another 5 years…that is if Tweek makes me go anyway. After last night I think its safe to say we probably will never have to go to another one again. That’s totally fine with me. I mean we’re friends with the people we actually liked anyway still. We see Clyde and Bebe all the time. I at least talk to David and Token regularly. I mean we still kind of hear from Stan and Kyle. I feel like they will probably be more likely to talk to us now that we’ve seen them in person for the first time in almost 2 years.

I have the coffee brewing and the food almost done when Tweek slowly makes his entrance into the kitchen. He’s red eyed and his hair is way messier than usual. It almost looks as messy as it did when we were little kids, before his mom forced him to get regular hair cuts and to actually comb it.

“Hey babe, I made you some coffee.” I say hoping to perk him up a bit.

He walks over and fixes himself a mug without saying anything though. I guess he still needs time.

I finish up with the bacon and fix Tweek and myself plates when Butters trudges in rubbing his face roughly.

“Mornin’ fellas.” He sighs groggily before fixing his own plate.

I sit down handing Tweek his food, “How’s your head?” I ask Butters.

He finishes up his plate and joins us, “Better than it probably should feel. I took some medicine before I came in.”

“Do you remember what happened last night?”

Butters sighs, “Yes, unfortunately I do. I’m sorry for being annoying in the car ride home. We got so drunk and just acted like we did when we were actually in high school. I can’t believe we had sex in the bathroom stall…”

Tweek chokes on his food a little, “I really didn’t need to remember that tid bit, thanks.”

Damn he sounds really annoyed. For everyone’s sake I hope he snaps out of it soon. The last time he got like this we all suffered for nearly 3 days.

Butters looks like he’s about to question Tweek about what’s wrong when I shake my head violently. Nope, asking will make it worse. _Don’t fucking do it!_

“Don’t ask. It’s a long story ok?” I say to Butters. He nods and finishes up his food and taking his plate to the sink.

“Well, I’m going to see if I can get some more sleep.” He says waving as he walks back down the hall.

Once he’s gone I focus my attention back on Tweek. I really want to know why he’s being so snippy. I mean yeah it’s traumatic to get puked on and stuff but he really shouldn’t take it out on all of us.

“You going to talk about it? Or do you want more time?”

Tweek sips some more coffee, taking his time it seems to answer my question.

“I guess I’ll be ok. I just can’t believe she tried to kiss me. Why would she do that? She knows how I feel about that stuff.” Tweek says sighing into his forkful of food.

“I don’t know. She was drunk. Maybe she secretly has a crush on you or some shit. Babe, don’t worry about it ok? She was drunk and threw up on you. I would think you’d be more upset about getting puked on than getting kissed by a drunk girl.”

He stands to put his dishes in the sink, “I’m upset about both. I’m upset that someone I thought was just kind of a friend would try to kiss me even though she knows I have a lot of boundaries and I’m mad that I happened to get puked on.”

I join him at the sink, “Does this mean we don’t have to go to any more of them?” I ask excitedly.

He snorts at that, “Maybe, I don’t know yet. I mean I might get over it in another 5 years. I definitely don’t want to see anyone for a while though. Last night was pretty shitty huh?” He sighs.

“Yeah it was.” I agree.

——

It’s about one when Kenny finally rolls out of bed. His hair is stuck to his face and he has imprint lines indicating just how hard he slept last night. I would be laughing if he didn’t look so flustered right about now.

“Have you seen Karen? Did she go out again this morning?” Kenny asked with concern.

I have no idea what the fuck he’s talking about. She hasn’t even gotten up yet.

“She hasn’t even gotten up yet right? I haven’t seen her. She probably got just as drunk as you and’s still sleeping it off.” I say with a shrug going back to watching TV with Tweek and Butters.

“What! She’s not in her room and I didn’t tell her she could go out last night. She was supposed to stay home!” Kenny shouts looking considerably more freaked out now. _Fuck._

“When did ya say that? Did ya guys talk about it? Cuz she asked me if she could go out to a party with some friends and I said it was fine.” Butters says questioningly. “Did she not tell ya, Ken?”

Kenny runs his hands through his hair and sighs loudly, “No she didn’t tell me. Why didn’t she ask me? I asked her if she had any plans.”

“Maybe you should try to call her a few times? Or something? If not we can try to retrace her steps from what we know and if we still can’t find her by dinner time we can go to the station and report it.” I say trying to calm Kenny down.

“Yeah! Yeah, ok. Let’s do that! I’m getting dressed and calling her. If she doesn’t answer we should all separate and look by ourselves.” He says before bolting down the hallway.

“I guess that’s our cue too huh?” Tweek asks.

“Yeah I guess so. But I’m not getting dressed. I’ll look in my pajamas.” I say standing up.

“Same.” Butters and Tweek say in unison before laughing and getting up as well.

A few seconds later Kenny rushes back into the living room. “Ok we need to go search because I called her 3 times and texted her but she didn’t answer.”

Butters and Kenny load up in his car, I get in mine, and Tweek gets in his. Hopefully we can find her right away. I really don’t want to be looking for her. If anything she’s probably still hanging out with her friends and forgot a charger or something. He’s probably over reacting.

——

After three hours of searching I’ve come up with nothing. Tweek hasn’t seen her either. He decided to go to the side of town that the friends supposedly live in while I’ve just kind of been looking anywhere in the heavy traffic areas that she would have driven in or her friends might have detoured to. Last I heard from Butters and Kenny they were empty handed as well. I think they went to the area where the party was supposed to be held. I’m about to just say fuck it and go home. If anything we should file a police report. I doubt they’ll help us considering she’s 19 years old and we know that she was at a party.

Fuck she better show up with a good ass excuse as to why she hasn’t contacted us.

I drive another twenty minutes when I get a call from Kenny.

“So did you find her?” I ask.

Kenny sighs heavily into the phone, “Well we finally found the right house but they said that they hadn’t seen her since last night. They told us the party was pretty lame so a few of them went to some store that one of them works at and climbed to the roof. Karen was with them but then cops came and they all booked it. They say they pretty much just did every man for themselves and haven’t seen her since. I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.” _Fucking great._

“That’s a lead though right? Do you want me to call Tweek and have us meet you guys there?”

“Yeah let’s do that. If she’s not there then we can brain storm a different idea.” Kenny says.

“Alright, where are you?” I ask.

“The party was in Aurora close to the Buckley Air Force Base, so I think we should start at the station by there and see.”

“Ok, I’ll call Tweek and tell him where. I’ll probably see you in about 20 minutes. I’m close to the zoo right now.”

——

When I pull up to the station Kenny and Butters are outside waiting for me. I park next to them and we head inside. It’s much bigger of a place than I expected it to be but I’m really hoping she’s here.

We walk up to the desk and are greeted by a receptionist.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” She asks us politely.

Kenny steps closer leaning over the counter a little, “My little sister is missing. She’s 19 and apparently she went to some party and ended up on the roof of some business with her friends. They haven’t seen her since the cops came and scattered them. I can’t find her and she won’t answer the phone. Her name’s Karen McCormick.”

“Ah, let me pull up the name and see if we’ve got her here. Have you tried tracking her phone? If she’s not here that could be the best way to find her. I can make a missing person’s report but it’s unlikely to be necessary. Typically when teenagers of her age go missing in these circumstances it’s because they don’t want to be found.” She says as she types into her computer.

“It’s not like her though. I'm her brother. I’m her guardian. She lives with me and it’s just not like her to not tell me what’s going on.” Kenny says a little more urgently.

“I understand sir. The system is almost finished loading. I’ll be able to tell you if she’s here in a second…yes, looks like she was brought in for underage drinking. Interesting, it’s already 4:30 and it says here they’ve had her in custody since 3:00am. Alright, let me inform the officer in charge of her case that you’re here for her.”

She stands and walks down the back hallway. We all sit down in the waiting area. That’s about the time Tweek shows up. He comes and joins us.

“So what’s going on?” He asks.

“They’ve got her here.” Butters says quietly. Kenny looks pretty upset.

Another ten minutes or so go by before the front desk woman and a tall officer come walking out.

“How are you? I'm Officer Jenko. I hear you’re looking for a Karen McCormick?” The officer asks Kenny.

“Yeah, what’s the damage? What all did she do? I only know a vague idea from what her friends told us.”

“Well she’s free to go with you if she wishes. She’s got a court date she can go to or she can pay the fine listed in the paper work she’ll be getting. It’s just a routine MIP. I felt bad for her so I didn’t add additional trespassing charges or anything like that. She’s real lucky. Mind if I ask how how you ended up with custody of your sister? I don’t have authorization to see that sort of thing.” The officer says.

Kenny stands and shakes the officers hand, “Long story short we had a bad home life and both of my parents were arrested. I was 18 so they let me take guardianship of her because other than our drug addict older brother, I’m her only living family. So yeah but she’s definitely going to get an ear full for this. So how much is it going to cost us now?”

“Oh nothing now. Like I said now that someone is here to pick her up we can send her on her way. She kept telling us that she was trying to find a ride. She refused to call you. Probably was nervous how’d you’d react. But yeah just follow the paper work and she can send her payment online. It’s almost like paying a speeding ticket. That’s probably the best way to phrase it. I’ll go get her for you.” The officer walks off back down the hallway.

They walk down together shortly after, Karen looks like a hot mess. It’s evident that her make up ran from crying. Fucking dumbass.

The officer directs her to a table where he has her sign a few papers before handing her an envelope with her own paperwork.

“I’m sorry.” She says quietly when she finally approaches us.

Kenny just pulls her into a tight hug, “Why didn’t you call me? I could have gotten you sooner!”  
“I didn’t want you to be mad!” Karen whines fighting back more tears.

Butters pulls her in and starts slowly walking her out the of the front doors.

“You gave him a scare ya know? Ken thought you got kidnapped or somethin’.” Butters cooed.

Kenny follows closely behind, “Yeah I’m just glad you’re ok. When I woke up and you were gone I freaked! Why did you ask Butters to go party but not me? I would have said it was fine.”

“For the same reason! I thought you’d be mad and say no, so I just asked Butters because I knew he’d say yes.”

She’s got a point. We’re about to tell everyone our good-bye and head our separate ways now.

“I guess we weren’t the only ones that had a shitty night last night, huh Tweek?” I joke earning a jab in the ribs from an annoyed Karen. Oh how fun it’ll be to rub this in her face for a while.


	10. What's Next?

“Babe what are you doing?”

Tweek jumps at the sound of my voice. He quickly shuts his laptop turning towards me. I shove his head down and snatch the laptop before he can fight back. I open it to find the page with the house listings I had seen him intently looking at.

“Why are you looking at houses on Zillow?” I’m honestly a little a confused by why he’d want to anyway.

“Uh…I-I just wanted to see what was out there. I mean I want to buy a house soon.” Tweek stammers.

I flip through a couple of pictures on the slide show it has for this particular house,”Why though? I mean we’re young and we already have a great thing going here?”

Tweek snatches his laptop back, “Yeah well in the couple of years or so we’ll probably have a family anyway. Why can’t I look to see our options and how much house we could buy?” He looks really defensive.

“But what about Kenny and Butters? Or Karen? You don’t want to live with them anymore? I mean…houses are pretty expensive here, babe.” I counter.

Tweek just rolls his eyes like I’m a fucking idiot or something. _What an asshole._

“Craig come on! We don’t have to live on this side of town forever. Besides, if we live on the East side of town or North of town in a suburb or something the houses are actually pretty affordable all considering. Not to mention they would cost us the same amount or just a tiny bit more than our rent is here every month.”

I sit down at the table with him, “Yeah but you didn’t answer my question. What about them?”

“You act like I didn’t already talk to Butters about it? They’d come with us of course. We talked about either trying to find somewhere we could get houses within the same neighborhood or even street if we could. Or ya know if not then it’s not like we couldn’t just get a big house and live in it together like we do now? Unless…you don’t like that idea?”

I’m honestly surprised that he’s already put this much thought and effort into looking for homes. I mean this is the first time I’ve ever seen him even looking at this shit!

“I’m not opposed but are you sure that’s even possible?” I mean do they even allow multi-family mortgages?

Tweek giggles before giving me a kiss on the cheek, “Babe, all we have to do is pool our saved money and have the lender for the home loan do all our paper work on it. That way we have all of us on the title and stuff. I read about it. We just have to talk to our lender when we get one and most should be able to work with us or find us someone who can. People do it all the time!”

You learn something new every day huh?

“I guess that’s fine. It’s not for a while anyway though right? I mean we don’t have much in savings of that kind anyway. I don’t think $11,000 is enough to have saved.” I stand ruffling his hair as I do so.

“We technically only need 20% as a down payment but it never hurts to try to save more. That way our offers are taken more seriously. But I think they have special things in place to help first time home buyers. Besides, like you said it’s just rough planning. Doesn’t mean I can’t look at houses I like.” He says sticking his tongue out at me.

“Whatever you say babe. Where’s Butters anyway? I thought he was cooking dinner?”

“When did he say he was cooking?” Tweek asks looking confused.

“Well, doesn’t he always? I mean if he’s not, he usually says something.” I counter.

“He went to meet with their wedding planner. Ya know, it’s coming up pretty soon. You’d fucking die without us! Wouldn’t you?” Tweek squawks out. Asshole.

“I know that!” I turn and walk to our bedroom. I’m not in the mood for his shit. Little bastard, I can still hear him all the way down in our room.

——

It’s a few hours later when Kenny and Butters come around. Kenny looking completely exhausted and over it, while Butters looks giddier than a damn school girl that just saw her crush. I don’t get what the big deal is. It’s obvious Kenny wants nothing to do with it. I’m sure if they got married in the court house like we did that Kenny would be just fine with it. Butters on the other hand has made it pretty clear that he wants a big wedding. I don’t understand how that’s going to happen.

I mean other than us and Karen they’ve practically have no family attending. Butters dad said he’d go but his grandma and mom aren’t. None of the rest of his family is. Karen is the only part of Kenny’s family that’s going. Basically, Butters is planning on inviting everybody else’s family instead I guess? Shit if I know. I just know that Butters wanted Tweek and I’s parents to go. Not all that weird for us to go but then Butters said he wanted Kyle and Stan’s parents to go too. Maybe it’s to fill the void of their families not being there? See this is exactly why we didn’t have a wedding. We just went to the court house with Kenny, Butters, Ruby, and our parents. That’s it…well, and my grandma but still. That’s like 10 total people including ourselves. I think Butters rough draft of his guest list is close to 100 people. I have no idea how.

Kenny plops down on the couch next to me with a big sigh. “Buttercup can you grab us some beers?”

“Sure Ken.” Butters chirps before humming his way into the kitchen. I can hear him saying something to Tweek in there.

Once Butters brings out a couple beers for us, he goes back into the kitchen to talk to Tweek it seems.

“How’d your appointment go?” I ask. I’m genuinely curious. It seems like it went awful but who knows. Maybe it was the best?

“Long.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say about it?” I laugh.

“I mean we’ve already bought what we’re going to wear, what Karen’s going to wear, what you guys are going to wear. We already have the location. Today we just basically finalized the guest list so that the planner could send out the invitations and like small details really. The whole 2 and a half hours were basically Butters reading off a list of people and me sitting there like no. I made him cut at least half the people off his list.” Kenny sighs before taking a swig of his beer.

“And here I thought I was going to have to tell Karen to come home for Spring Break early. I was going to use the excuse of a family death or some shit.”

“That’s fine. It’s not like I don’t do that all the time anyway.” Kenny says flipping channels on the TV.

“Huh?” What is he talking about?

He gives me this long look before turning back to the TV, “Nothin’, just joking.”

“Whatever. How is she anyway? She hasn’t visited or called in a while.” I say.

“Apparently she’s been texting Butters a lot. She rarely answers when I call anymore. She probably still thinks I’m mad about her getting arrested over winter break.” Kenny replies with a shrug.

“True.”

We go back to watching TV in silence after that, which is fine. Sometimes I prefer that over talking anyway. I still don't fully understand what Kenny meant though.

——

Two weeks had already came and went within the blink of an eye. We’re about to head to Frisco with Karen to meet Bebe and Clyde. Why Karen would want to hang out with us and toddlers on her spring break is beyond me. Whatever. I guess I get it. I mean, I bet she’s too scared to go party with her friends after what happened over winter break. Who knows? She’s been fucking weird lately.

I’m really not looking forward to this weekend trip like I was. Clyde and Bebe were supposed to get a baby sitter but then of course Clyde had to pull the whole ‘My babies aren’t old enough. They need us.’ _Fucking Jackass!_

Plus, not to mention, I don’t know if it’ll be a good or bad thing to have the kids here too. I mean if they act like assholes then yeah, that’ll fucking blow ass. But I’m mainly worried about how Tweek and Butters will react to having toddlers there. I don’t want them to be annoying but I also don’t want Tweek to fall into a mood from being exposed to them either.

Once we all get loaded into Butters’s car, we take off towards Frisco. We had to make it closer to South Park in case Clyde decided they needed to leave in case of the kids, not that it matters now. See? Kids are a lot of work and extra planning even for vacation.

——

So far so good. We’ve been here a total of three hours. Everyone’s getting ready to lay down for bed. Bebe helped Butters cook dinner. Nothing fancy since we only brought a drink cooler and food cooler. Unless we catch some fish or something from here on out we’ll probably only get a good breakfast and sandwiches the rest of the time. We brought plenty of beef for this to still be a fun weekend. Thankfully for us Clyde and Bebe’s demon spawns crashed almost an hour after being here. Also surprisingly, Tweek and Butters only gawked at the little devils for like 10 minutes before leaving them alone.

I’m so ready for bed. Tweek’s already rolled up in the blankets when I enter the room.

“You asleep?”

“Hmm…kind of.” He mumbles from his cocoon.

I slide into the bed next to him when I notice something very important.

“Babe, you’re naked?”

“It appears so huh?” He says rolling over to face me with a smirk on his face.

“I didn’t pack any lube though.”

“Hmm…that would be a problem. Good thing I added it to the bag before we left.” He purrs.

_This fucking bastard._

“Do you think it’s a good idea? I mean there are babies here! Right next door!”

“Then I guess you’ll have to be quiet.” He says before kissing me.

I deepen the kiss quickly sliding my tongue inside. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to really feel each other like this. Helping Butters and Kenny plan the final details of the wedding has been rough on all of us.

Tweek tugs on my hair impatiently. It almost hurts but in the best way.

“Babe, slow down. We have all night.” I say slightly out of breath.

Tweek shakes his head furiously, “No! I’m tired. We’re doing this now. I want to just skip to it.”

Tweek swings his legs over my lap to straddle me. He takes my face into his hands and immediately shoves his tongue into my mouth again. I eagerly kiss back, our mouths getting slick from the saliva. I hear Tweek moan into my mouth before I feel his hands already pushing my pants down my legs. He really isn’t messing around.

Tweek pops the lid to the lube open and pours some onto my hard on running his hand over it a few times. Everything’s happening so fast I barely even register that he’s starting to slide down onto me until he’s all the way seated.

“Did you prep before I came to bed?!”

“Shh…obviously. Just enjoy it. I waited so long for you to come to bed.” Tweek murmurs into my neck before biting down harshly. God he’s going to kill me.

Tweek starts a rough pace. I can barely keep up with him. If it wasn’t so damn hot I would think that he was using me for my dick right now. I can tell he keeps hitting the spots he likes. He legs are shaking, his mouth is hung completely open in a silent scream. The sight alone sends me over the edge. I try to hold out but I can’t. Not with him looking so fucking wrecked like that. I bite into his shoulder to quiet myself. The last thing I want is for someone to walk in on us.

“Babe!” He whispers loudly.

“What?” I ask in my post orgasmic haze.

“Did you really just cum?” He looks desperate.

“Yeah…I couldn’t help it.”

He drops down onto his back with a loud sigh. _Shit._ He didn’t get off and now he’s mad. Thinking quickly I grab onto his legs and put them over my shoulders. He looks at me confused before I take his member into my mouth and suck hard. He head immediately flies back, his hands covering his mouth to keep the sounds in. I take him as far as I can and swallow a few times before bobbing up and down and repeating the process. I add a finger into him and curl in the way I know he likes. He’s having a harder time keeping in the sounds now. 

“Babe…I’m so….close.” Tweek moans loudly.

“Shhh…kids remember?”

I go back to working his dick, while he tries his best to cover his mouth. I give a few more hard sucks before popping off and only sucking on the tip. I know he’s close I can tell by the way he’s tensing up. Without warning I take him completely into the back of my throat and I swear I’ve never seen him try so hard to not scream. I swallow a few times before sucking back up to the tip where I give a firm lick to his slit. The reaction is instant. I immediately taste the salt. His cum is filling my mouth and his hands are digging into my arms. He’s being so good and so quiet. When he’s spent, I pull off of him and swallow the best that I can.

Tonight was definitely worth the hassle.

——

I wake to the squealing of a child. It would be cute really, if it wasn’t so god damn early. I roll to my side and try to go back to sleep when I notice that Tweek’s not in bed. I sigh throwing on some clothes before heading to the cabin living room. My heart completely clenches in my chest. I was not prepared for the sight before me now.

Tweek is braiding little Mimi’s hair, adding butterfly clips and earning a squeal of delight every time he adds a new one. Tweek notices me. He pauses what he’s doing before looking up at me.

“She woke up and couldn’t find Karen. I think she got scared sleeping out here by herself.”

“Where’d she go?” Why do they have to be so cute? She’s just sitting there in his lap like she belongs.

“Karen, Kenny, and Butters went on a hike. Clyde, Bebe, and the baby are still asleep in the room I think.”

“Oh ok. Well maybe we should get them up then so that when they get back we’ll all be around.”

I turn and walk back to our room. I can’t really be around Tweek right now. It’s too much. I can’t. It’s too much feeling whenever I see him like that. I want to give him the world. If only it wasn’t so hard to do right now. If dudes could get pregnant like chicks do then we’d be in business.

I at least won’t let Butters and Kenny beat us to kids. There’s no way in hell I would make Tweek live through that. He deserves everything that he wants.

——

Nothing fun happens today. All we do is stay around the cabin and Kenny and Clyde grill burgers and hot dogs. Nothing special really. The best part is probably seeing Tweek play with their kids. I want to give him the world. After this morning I started thinking. I spoke to Bebe about it when everyone else was distracted. I think I can give him what he wants sooner than expected.

He’s going to be 24 soon. Literally in a little over 4 months he will be 24. That’s the perfect age for kids. He’s been waiting nearly 6 years for this. Besides, based on what Bebe was telling me if they could do it with their piss end income at the time when we had graduated then we can definitely do it now. We’ve got savings. We have really good and reliable income. No arrest records. Well…I mean maybe the Peru incident but that never got officially documented we were only like 9 and 10 years old back then.

By the time our little vacation is over I’m convinced my plan is perfect. He’ll shit himself. Hopefully not literally but I know I’ll see his happy tears.

After Bebe was sworn to secrecy and offered to be my partner in crime, we headed back to our lives.


	11. Hello there children!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig-centric chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more chapter! After that I will add an epilogue that will be based a few years down the road. I hope you enjoy this!

We’re about to leave the cabin, everyone giving their goodbyes before leaving. When Bebe gets to me she holds me a little longer than I expected. Until I realized she just wanted it to be less obvious that she was whispering to me.

“Call me if you need help, ok? This will make Tweek cry happy tears. I just know it!” Bebe whispers into my ear.

“I hope so.” I say pulling away from her and smacking Clyde on the back.

“We probably won’t get the chance to see you much before the wedding, so be good dudes!” Clyde yells to us before hopping into his and Bebe’s car.

As we’re pulling away from the cabin Tweek leans into me from his spot in the middle seat. It really shouldn’t make me nervous but it does. I don’t know how long I will be able to keep this secret. I want everything to be special. I really do.

Not long after leaving Tweek ends up falling asleep on me, which makes me feel a little better. Only now Karen is staring at me like she knows something I don’t. I hate how perceptive her and Kenny are. They better not fuck this shit up for me!

I really have no idea how I’m going to hide this from him. He’s so nosey as it is, not to mention he’d probably get suspicious if I stayed too late at work or something like that. Work is really the only place I’d be to really look into our options. Maybe with the rare exception that Tweek has to work a night shift. According to Bebe, we could easily adopt within a year or two. All we’d have to do is look into foster kids first, find one that fits our family and hope they like us back. After that we just have to fill out all the paperwork and do our little program things.

The biggest problem is that I don’t know if Tweek wants a boy or a girl or like a baby or a kid. How am I supposed to just bring that up to him? That’s where I was hoping getting Bebe involved would help. If she was to ask him about stuff like that he wouldn’t think it was weird. If I do it he will definitely know something is fucking up. Bebe said it’d be better to get a younger kid anyway.

——

Bebe and surprisingly Butters have been extremely helpful so far. I wasn’t ever going to tell Butters or Kenny what was up but then Butters found me looking over information on the kids in our county that needed a foster home. It was more or less he thought I was looking at porn or something but then I reluctantly showed him what was on my computer and he immediately wanted to help.

We’ve got out list narrowed down to three kids. A 12 year old girl named Emily, a 6 year old boy named James, and a 3 year old boy named Cisco. I get to go the toddler and the girl tomorrow after work. The only problem is finding an alibi so that Tweek doesn’t get suspicious. Kenny said he would go with me and Butters would cover for us.

If anything I’m hoping Tweek doesn’t get suspicious of us doing some “wedding planning” together. I mean neither of us are really the type but that what makes this work probably. I’m hoping to get everything decided after the end of the week once I’ve met all three of the kids.

The next day Tweek texts me in the middle of the work day to tell me he has to work a double at the store and that he won’t be home until after closing time. Apparently one of the closing shift assistant managers called in sick. This is the best thing that could have happened today. I have to pretend I’m just as annoyed as he is that someone called out. I let him know that I am helping Kenny with some errands when I get home and that I’ll see him later tonight.

I finish work quickly today and leave an hour early. I really don’t want to be late to meet our possible new child. Plus, I’d rather wear more appropriate for such a meeting. I need the agency to think I’m a responsible adult. I can’t wear my work clothes or home clothes. It’s not like I have to actually dress any kind of way at my office. All I do is draw and design shit for them all day.

I get home and change into a nice shirt and take my chullo off. I fix my hair freshen up and wait in the living room for Kenny to get home and cleaned up.

It doesn’t take long for him to show up running to the door. “Sorry! The metro was taking way longer than it usually does for some reason. I’m going to wash the oil off and we can leave.”

I nod making sure I have all my paperwork I need. Kenny’s done within 15 minutes and we are out the door. I’m so nervous I could throw up, but luckily the drive isn’t very long.

 

When we arrive I look myself over in the mirror and take a few calming breaths before Kenny is practically pulling me from my car. He leads the way to the main office, clearly understanding that I’m too nervous to really be a grown up right now.

Once we get to the main desk an older woman greets us with a smile.

“Hi, uh appointment for Craig Tucker.” Kenny says politely.

“Oh yes, hi! So which one of you is Craig?” The woman asks.

“I am.” I say as firmly as I can. The nerves are hard to shake.

“Ok, great now if I could see both of you men’s ID’s we can proceed.”

She looks them over and enters something into the computer before locking them in a drawer.

“Wonderful! I’m Ms. Doro, the coordinator here, why don’t you follow me. The children that are waiting to be placed in foster homes are in the media room right now. We typically allow them a couple of hours of play time or TV time. We also use this room for the children meeting potential placements.”

The woman starts walking down the hall with us trailing behind slowly.

“Now remember Mr. Tucker, don’t be discouraged if a child acts out around you. That is a very normal reaction. Many of the older children here come from troubled pasts and have a lot of time to think about it. We’ll have you meet Emily first.”

She opens a door into a large room with a TV in one corner, a bookshelf and toys in another with desks and sofas scattered everywhere.

“Emily! Mr. Tucker is here to meet you. Come say hello!” The older woman chirps to an annoyed looking girl watching some show on TV.

The girl slumps off the couch and walks over slowly to us. “Hi.” She says looking anywhere but at us.

“Uh…hi.” I say uncertainly. She clearly does not want to be here right now.

“Why do you want to adopt me?” She asks pointedly.

The older woman sits on a couch near us and gestures for us to sit together at one of the tables.

“Well…my husband and I obviously can’t have kids of our own, but we do want kids. You have a lot of similar interests as my husband, so I wanted to meet you.” I do my best not to stammer though my explanation.

“How do you know what I like? Wait husband!?” She asks defensively.

“Uh…your foster profile has some of your interests listed. Yeah, I’ve got a husband.”

“I don’t want two dads. That’s lame.” She says flatly.

I flush a little taken aback by her bluntness. “Oh…well I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to sooo.” The uncomfortable air around us growing thicker as she stares at me.

“Well what a lovely visit! Emily why don’t you go back to your dorm and start on your homework.” The older woman interrupts abruptly.

Emily glares at all of us before heading out of the room. Once she’s gone the older woman sighs loudly. “I’m sorry about her. She’s usually not so rude. I understand if you don’t want to push for her anymore.”

“Well…it was a little awkward but she might come around.” I say uncomfortably.

“I doubt it unfortunately. She’s been very particular lately. Anyway, Cisco should be done with his nap by now. I can go get him for you. I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes pass before the woman comes back with a little boy with curly black hair and a sleepy look on his face.

“This is Cisco. He just got up from his nap but he’s a very sweet little boy. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, Ms. Dowo.” He says with a grin.

“He’s still mixing his r’s and w’s but he’ll grow out of it eventually. Why don’t you play with Mr. Tucker?” Ms. Doro puts Cisco down near the toys and gestures for me to join.

“So…Cisco what do you like to do?” I ask not sure how to talk to a toddler.

It seemed to pique his interest, “I like aliens! And space ships! And gween!”

He grabs a truck and starts to make revving noises crashing it into another toy car.

“Ya know, when I was a kid I really loved aliens and spaceships too. I wanted to be an Astronaut when I grew up.”

“What else you like?” He asks pausing to look at me.

“Well…I really liked guinea pigs too when I was young. I like making art on the computer, the color blue, and my husband. What else do you like?”

Cisco puts the trucks down and plops himself on my lap. It completely takes me off guard but the older woman is giving me a thumbs up when I look at her so it must be a good sign.

“Ummm….I like animals and cookies and hot dogs and people weading me stowies, and dinosows, and um twucks and Sponge Bob, and cookies and jello!” He says looking at me expectantly.

“I like hot dogs and cookies too. We can get you a pet if you want to live with us. Sponge Bob is cool. We watch it sometimes still.”

“What you name?” He asks. His big eyes are like staring into my soul. It’s so weird. I’ve never had a little kid be this interested in me before. His eyes are nearly the same shade of greenish hazel as Tweek’s eyes.

He really does kind of look like a mix of us. He’s got black hair, he’s friendly like Tweek, his eyes look like Tweek’s, and he’s definitely has the same chubby cheeks that Ruby and I had in all our baby pictures.

“My name’s Craig.”

“Who that?” He asks pointing at Kenny who’s sitting with Ms. Doro. 

“His name is Kenny.”

“Is he yo huband?” He asks with his head tilted to the side still staring at Kenny.

“No. That’s a relative. My husband is at work.”

“What he like?”

“Do you want to see a picture of him?”

“Yeah!!” Cisco yells bouncing up and down excitedly.

I pull out my phone and show him a picture of Tweek and I together from the cabin weekend. He seems pretty interested in it. He rips the phone out of my hands and is staring at the picture intently.

“He likes coffee, animals at a distance, drawing, reading stories, and making things out of clay.” I say.

“Oh and his favorite color is green too.”

At this Cisco looks up at me in awe. This is so strange. I can’t tell if he actually likes us that much or if he’s like this with everybody he meets. I kind of hope that he actually does like us because I’m getting a really good feeling about him.

We talk and play trucks together for a little while longer before Ms. Doro comes over to us.

“I’m so sorry! I lost track of the time. It’s getting to be close to Cisco’s dinner time. You can eat in the cafeteria with him if you’d like, but other wise we’ll have to bring this appointment to a close.”

Cisco jumps up as fast as his little legs will let him, “Cwaig eats with me!” He immediately grabs my hand and starts pulling on me to get me up to follow him.

Kenny is trying not to laugh behind Ms. Doro. Kenny and I follow them into the cafeteria where Ms. Doro gestures for us to sit down while she grabs Cisco his dinner.

“What you huband name?” He asks.

“His name is Tweek.” I answer.

All he does is nod before starting to bounce around in his seat. Another minute goes by before Ms. Doro brings over a small tray of food. She sets the tray down in front of Cisco before sitting on the other side of the table next to Kenny.

We’re all chatting and discussing more paperwork while Cisco eats when he says something that takes us off guard.

Cisco tugs at my arms sleeve to interrupt the conversation, “Awe you gonna be my new papa?”

“Uh…do you want me to be?” I asked hesitantly.

Cisco nods his head vigorously, “Yeah!”

Ms. Doro giggles a little before patting his free hand, “Now, now Cisco. You just met Mr. Tucker. Let him have some time to speak to his partner.”

Cisco tilts his head with a pout on his face, “But I wanna go now?”

“Cisco, sweetie, you have to wait for the approval process. Mr. Tucker needs to fill out all the papers and get the state department to approve of them. You need to wait a few weeks. He’ll be back though to visit I’m sure.” Ms. Doro tries to soothe before the toddler throws a tantrum.

“You come back?” He asks me with a pout still visible on his face.

“Of course.” I say patting his head. This seems to appease him for the time being because he goes back to eating his mini hotdogs and beans.

Once he’s finished eating Ms. Doro takes his tray to the dish area before picking him up and leading us back to the front. She hands Cisco to Kenny before walking around the desk to grab our ID’s and a folder. She hands us back our things and the folder taking Cisco back into her arms.

“I’m going to assume you don’t need to meet the other child. In that folder is some more paperwork to fill out and return. Along with more details about Cisco, allergies and that sort of thing. This is his paperwork. By filling out this packet you will be signing up to foster him. It could take a while before we hear back from the office, but the quicker you turn in your forms the better. Does this all sound ok to you? Or do you maybe need some time to think it over?”

“I should be able to get all this filled out by the end of the week. I can scan and email it to you if that’s acceptable?”

“Yes, as long as you be sure to put a valid signature on everywhere required, then that should be fine. You have a good rest of your week.”

“Bye Cwaig!” Cisco waves his hand frantically around.

“Bye Cisco.” I say with a smile.


	12. The Bells Chime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter. Chapter 13 is actually an epilogue that will be set a few years in the future. We finally get to see Butters and Kenny get married! Thanks to everyone for patiently waiting for the update. I promise the epilogue will come very soon. Enjoy!

The process for the paperwork was a little confusing. I’m so glad that I had Kenny there to help me understand everything. The trickiest part was getting Tweek to sign on the paperwork without him actually finding out what he was signing for. Thankfully, Butters was quick to distract him while I had him “sign his insurance renewal” through my company. After getting that done all I had to do was fill out his portion from memory.

Ms. Doro set up a couple more meetings with me to hang out with Cisco. Thankfully, he seemed to want to do more and more with me. Each time asking to meet his ‘other new daddy.’ I’m honestly glad for his situation even though it’s really pretty sad. Ms. Doro had told me we’d probably be a fast acceptance. Month or two max due to his upbringing. His dad is currently serving a 15 year prison sentence for some kind of violent crime. She said she couldn’t tell me what and his mom legally abandoned him once the dad got arrested. There shouldn’t be many hold ups on the process. I plan to meet Cisco every week until then. I wish Tweek could meet him but I don’t want to ruin the surprise.

——

It’s late April when Karen comes home to visit. It’s only strange because this is the first time she’s ever brought someone with her. She wouldn’t even explain anything, just decided to bring a friend, and not tell us who they were or what they’re like.

Unfortunately, she decided to come over when Tweek was working the night shift. He’s going to be upset that he missed her.

It’s around 6 when someone’s car pulls into our driveway. The first thing I notice is that this someone is a guy. Not just any kind of guy…he clearly looked older. I wouldn’t say much older but he was probably our age. I’m so happy that Kenny is in the kitchen right now or there would be a scene on the lawn. Holy shit this dinner is going to be so fucking awkward. I head to the door when I see them make their way out of the car.

“Hey Tweek’s not here right?” Karen oddly says as she greets me at the door.

“No, he’s working the night shift today. Why does that matter?” I ask confused.

“Well, two reasons really. He’s nearly as bad as my brother when he worries about me and I didn’t want to bring up this conversation with him here. I don’t want it to ruin your surprise.” She says dismissively.

“Hey man, I’m Travis. How are you?” The strange guy she’s with greets when he makes it to the door.

“Who are you?” I say with a stern look. I want to make sure he knows he can’t fuck with our Karen.

“I’m, uh, Karen’s boyfriend.” He says nervously.

“How old are you?”

He looks a little taken aback, “I’m 26. Why?”

“You know she’s 19 right? What kind of job do you have?” I kind of wish Ruby dated. This interrogation shit is pretty fun. He looks so nervous, which is hilarious to think. What is he going to act like when he meets Kenny?

“Yeah, I met her on campus. She was cute and clumsy, so I offered to take her to coffee. She nearly ran me over and all our books went flying. It was pretty funny! She was clearly mortified. We talked when we got coffee and I liked her personality and asked her on a proper date and we’ve been doing that ever since. I’m a high school biology teacher at Longview High School right now, but I’m getting my graduates degree, so that later on I can become a professor at one of the colleges.” He states a little proudly.

He’s looking at Karen fondly when telling me this, which makes me happy. I move over and let him in gesturing to the kitchen.

“Your brother and Butters are in the kitchen already.” I lean in closer to whisper to her, “He seems good. But you know Kenny won’t like his age.”

When we enter the kitchen the reaction is instantaneous. Butters is giddy and immediately hugging both of them. He’s acting suspicious as hell. I bet she fucking told him about this guy already and he’s been keeping it a secret. They seem too comfortable. Kenny on the other hand went from all smiles at seeing Karen to glaring daggers at this guy.

“Travis its good to see ya again. I hope you two are hungry!” Butters chimes happily turning back to the stove.

“You knew about this!?” Kenny asks angrily.

“Of course Ken! Don’t be like that. She just wanted to wait until the relationship got serious before introducing him to you. Give her some credit.” Butters dismissed without turning around.

“So Travis, why do you look like a middle aged man?” Kenny rudely questions gesturing for us to all sit.

“Do I? I know my hair’s already thinning but that’s my dad’s genes there. I’m only 26.” He seems way more nervous now than he did before. Probably because Kenny can really turn on the stink face when need be.

“26!? You do realize you’re like 7 years older than her right?” Kenny’s eyebrow is raising. Uh oh…Mister Biology Teacher better step up his game.

“Yeah we met on campus. She told me she was a freshman. I’ve got another year before I receive my doctorate. She nearly ran me over when we met! It was pretty funny really. I treated her to coffee after and discovered how awesome she is and asked her out for a proper date. I guess she hasn’t gotten tired of me yet, since she’s still dating me.” He laughs nervously.

“Graduate student huh? What do you do for work? Butters said this was serious now? If it’s serious how do you plan to provide?” He’s eased slightly.

“Oh, well right now I’m a Biology teacher at Longview High School. My end goal is to become a professor though. That’s why I decided to enter the doctoral program at CU. I’ve got a townhouse that I bought a few years ago when I was about your age. Saved up all my money working during school. I had Grants and Scholarships to pay for the actual courses and lived at home to save money. So I’ve got the housing part covered and income aspect covered.”

“So you don’t expect Karen to be able to pull a full time employment then? You understand school is her priority?”

“Of course! Like you said, I’m a bit older than her. I’d be crazy to expect her to provide income on my level when she’s not even out of her first year of college yet.” Travis says this while taking hold of her hand.  
“Kenny, stop. He’s clearly a catch, leave it. I wanted you to meet him but that’s not the only reason we came here. We have more to talk about.” Karen looked annoyed.

Kenny’s expression turned murderous, “He didn’t knock you up did he?!”

“Butters got me birth control so no.”

“Did he now? How many secrets do you two have?” He raised his brow turning his head to see Butters innocently whistling while prepping our plates.

“Don’t act so surprised! Mom’s not in the picture and I don’t have a sister. Butters is the only one I can confide my girl problems to! Tweek would freak at the mention of a period and Craig…well Craig is Craig.” She said with a wave of her hands.

Kenny starts laughing at this, “Craig is Craig huh? Haha wow how does that feel Craigy?”

“Fuck off.” I say flipping him off.

“You just proved my point.” Karen giggled.

“Butters and Tweek are such unique names. Are they nicknames or the real names?” Travis asks trying keep the conversation light.

“My name is really Leopold, but I’ve always gone by Butters. It’s my middle name.” Butters answers bringing us our dinner plates.

“Tweek is Tweek’s real name. His parents liked the idea of his first and last name being the same.” I say.

“Wait, his last name is Tweak? Does he have any relation to the people who own Tweak Bros? That’s where Karen and I got coffee that first time. I wondered why she acted weird when I said we should go to that one.”

“Yeah he owns that location. His parent’s own the one in South Park.” I answer again.

“No way! Karen! You never told me your family owned my favorite coffee place!”

Karen looks a little flustered by this, “Well I didn’t want you to get weird and Tweek was staring really hard at us and I didn’t want to make a scene.”

“Do you think I’ve met him already then?” Travis looks thoughtful. He would definitely remember if he met Tweek that’s for sure.

“Well, he didn’t take our order when I was there with you but he was the blonde guy with messy hair and wasn’t wearing a uniform. Since he’s the owner he likes to just wear his own clothes.”

“No way! He looks so young! I didn’t realize he was the owner! I would have mistaken him for a high school kid if he wasn’t working during school hours.”

“Tweek is actually the oldest of the four.” Karen laughs behind her hand.

The dinner rushes by pretty quickly. Butters carries the conversation thankfully. He also made roast which is one of Karen’s favorites and thankfully the perfect thing to eat today. Everyone is clearly enjoying their food. Kenny has even lightened up considerably. Probably because Karen snagged a career man. I wonder what would have happened if she had started to date someone her own age. That would not have gone over well. That is one thing for sure.

“So you said you had something to talk to us about? But you’re not pregnant.” Kenny reminded her.

“Oh yeah about that, well, as Butters said. I didn’t want to introduce you to Travis until we were more serious…Um so I’m moving out!” She blurts into her food not making eye contact with Kenny.

“You’re moving out? Why?” Kenny looks a little hurt.

“We’ve been dating since before Christmas break and Travis suggested that I could move in with him once the school year was over. So I’m actually here to pack up the few remaining things from my room. I thought the timing was perfect. I didn’t want Tweek here to ruin the surprise but I wanted to move out with enough time for Craig to change my room to a little boy room.”

I’m honestly a little shocked that she is doing this seemingly for us.

“Karen, you don’t have to do that. We could make do.” I say.

“It’s fine. I’ve already decided. I brought moving tubs and everything.”

Kenny stands and gestures for Karen to follow. They go into her room and don’t come out for nearly 20 minutes. We can’t really hear what’s going on but when they emerge it’s clear they both cried and Karen’s getting her way. Travis is out grabbing the moving tubs now. Everything is going to change really fast again. I can tell. It’s going to be like when we were seniors in high school starting out. Karen’s leaving us, we’re getting a baby, and Butters and Kenny are getting married. I’m now glad that Tweek isn’t here. He would have been really on edge that’s for sure.

Karen and Travis leave shortly after. Karen telling us to keep the day bed and dressers for the baby. Kenny seemed ok until after they left. Now he’s refusing to come out of her room.

——

Before we knew what was happening it was already the day before the wedding. It’s strange to think that May came and went so quickly and it’s already the start of June. People are running around like crazy. Clyde is at his wits end trying to wrangle up his kids. Mimi is the flower girl and she won’t keep her damn dress on. Funny enough they have Token being the ring bearer. You would think they’d find another little kid to do it but guess not. He’s taking his role very seriously though. He already has the pillow that he bought himself and got steamed cleaned to look “absolutely perfect” his exact words not mine. What a weirdo.

Bebe is busy doing Butters’s, Kyle’s, and Tweek’s hair while Wendy is doing the same for me, Kenny, and Stan.

Shortly before the ceremony Tweek’s finally able to convince Mimi to keep her clothes on and tells her how cute she is in it. This seems to keep her from taking it off again before the ceremony. He even helps her fix her hair and puts on some of her mom’s lip gloss on her so she will look like a “big girl.” I’m glad that he is so good with kids. It makes me even happier for my surprise for him at the reception.

The ceremony begins right after that. Kenny is already standing at the alter with us following close behind. Tweek and I on Butters’s side and Stan and Kyle on Kenny’s side. Little Mimi runs and twirls in the isle throwing way too many petals that she ends up running out of them before even making it half way. Bebe is quick to grab her and put her in her seat.

Butters comes walking down the isle right after this. His dad actually walking with him, both looking like they are about to cry. Understandably, for Butters anyway with how his family is I’m glad his dad wanted to come and take part.

By the time Token walked down the isle with the rings, Butters was full on crying. It led to one sloppy kiss at the end. Karen had to hand Kenny her handkerchief when they were making their way out of the ceremony. Butters face was stained with tears and snot.

Funny thing is when they finally showed up to meet us at their reception it was clear that they had done the deed. Kenny wasn’t even wearing his tux anymore. He’d already changed into his regular clothes. Butters on the other hand looked like a hot mess. A clear line of hickeys dotted one side of his neck. His tux jacket was off and his shirt was mis-buttoned and wrinkled up. He kind of looked like Tweek when we were little kids. 

Nobody said anything to them though. Clearly, they were going to fool around a little more than usual due to the circumstances. Everyone seemed to be having too much fun dancing and partying anyway to really even notice.

After about an hour into the reception I find Tweek talking to Karen and Travis by the check in table. Travis seems to be saying something funny because Tweek is actually laughing and doesn’t seem nervous by him.

“Hey babe, can I talk to you in private?” I interrupt by hugging him from behind.

I wink to Karen and Travis who seem to get the message as Karen’s face lights up more than it already was.

“Yeah is something wrong?” Tweek asks nervously.

I shake my head and lead him by the hand out into the hall. I take us down near some chairs and couches incase he needs to sit. I’m not really sure how he’ll react. I know it will overall be positive. I just don’t want him to faint without any cushions or something.

I sit us down before pulling the envelope out of my tux pocket and hand it to him. He looks at me confused but I just nod for him to open it. He does and his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“What is this Craig?” He barely asks over a whisper.

“What does it look like?”

“This is from the government.”

“And?”

“There’s more?!”

“You didn’t even read it! There’s more in the envelope too dumb ass!” I laugh flicking him on the forehead.

It takes him a few minutes to read over the document in his hand, eyes tearing up as he does so. He starts to full on cry when he gets to Cisco’s paper work and photograph. He doesn’t even say anything before he’s dropping the documents without a care and clinging to me like a damn koala bear.

“Are you happy?” I ask tentatively.

He just squeezes tighter and cries harder. It takes him a few minutes to calm down before he kisses me.

“Thank you. This is the best gift you could ever give me.” He says with a few more tears coming down.

“Anything for you babe. I meant it when I said it.”

He smiles at that, “How did you keep this a secret from me?”

I laugh a little, “Well, it wasn’t easy. I had to have Butters convince you, you were signing for something else and had to pretend Kenny and I were doing wedding planning and arrangements. I was worried you would find out too soon!”

“He’s perfect. He looks like he could really be ours!”

“Yeah he kind of does, doesn’t he?”

Tweek starts picking up the papers and putting them back in the envelope. “So when do we get to pick him up? The papers didn’t say.”

I shrug, “I received the acceptance letter a few days ago. Ms. Doro said typically they do a gradual thing. Now that we’ve received the acceptance papers we can take him out of the facility and introduce him to our place and stuff. She said it typically takes a month to fully move him out to us, but the next meeting with him is Tuesday evening. He’s been dying to meet you.”

“He is?” Tweek asks in awe.

“Of course babe. He’s been asking when’s he going to meet his other daddy since the first meeting we had.”

“You don’t think he’ll think I’m weird?”

“No, he’s really excited. I’ve told him a lot about you but that just made him want to meet you more. He wants you to bake him muffins like the ones at the coffee shop. I’m sure he’ll love you right away.” I say kissing his forehead, “We should get back to the party though right?”

Tweek nods and follows me back into the reception. He clings to my arm the rest of the night.

——

I’ve never seen them so happy in my whole life of knowing them. I’d seen Butters cry many times before, especially when we were younger but I honestly think I’ve only seen Kenny cry once or twice in my entire life. Love does things to ya man! I can say that even though Tweek and I are here as groomsmen it’s been a great time. I would have thought this would have been such a pain in the ass, but it hasn’t been.

They’re married. It happened. I never would have thought so many years ago that Kenny would be the type but here we are 23 years old and married to the love of our life. I would never have thought any of this was possible. If you asked 14 year old me where I would be at in life right now, I wouldn’t have said I would be married to my best friend. I probably wouldn’t even have an idea what I was going to be.

It’s funny how fast things can change.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 5 years since we've seen everyone. Look into what's changed to Creek and Bunny since then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who have been supporting this story line. I'm happy to say that it is finally finished. This has been the longest story line I've ever written. I hope you enjoy!

_Oh fuck…_

I don’t know what’s gotten into him but I can’t…fuck…

“Cisco and Lily are right down the hall!” I gasp as Tweek takes me back into his mouth. We haven’t done this in over a month…god I’ve become so weak.

“I locked the door, now shut up and take it!” Tweek grumbles before licking slowly up my shaft.

He takes me fully into the back of his throat causing all complaints to leave my body. “Fuck…so good babe.” I moan fucking into his mouth.

Tweek crawls up my lap to straddle me sliding my cock between his slicked cheeks. God he got ready without me. _Kill me now_ …he slowly slides down my length moaning loudly as he does so.

“Shhh…you’ll wake up the kids.” I whisper in his ear once he’s fully seated.

“I don’t care right now…gahh!…it’s been so long Craig…” He whines into my neck. I take hold of his hips grinding us together while I wait for him to adjust. Once he’s ready he immediately starts bouncing on me. I push down on his hips to try to slow him down, but to no avail. He only goes faster moaning quietly right into my ear.

I won’t last long if he doesn’t chill. I’m about to change our positions when we hear banging on the door. _God dammit!_

“Daddy! Daddy!” Cisco is shouting through the door.

“Daddy’s busy! Give us a minute!” I yell back. Hopefully he fucking goes back to sleep. What 7 year old wants to be awake at 7am on a fucking Saturday?

Tweek flips over so that he’s on all fours, pulling his ass apart. “Hurry! We started, we better finish.” I don’t hesitate, I slam back into him with enough force to push him nearly over the edge of the bed.

“I want Daddy now though!” Cisco bangs on the door again.

“We’ll be there in like 5 minutes!” I grunt out trying to keep my pace. I am so close…just a little more.

Right then we hear a loud screech from Lilly’s room followed by loud wailing. God fucking dammit! We were so fucking close!

I can hear Tweek scream into the mattress before he jumps up, quickly cleaning himself, and throwing some pants on. I slide back under the covers as he opens the door to a pouting Cisco.

“You know its Saturday right? You can sleep in today. That’s what the weekend is for.” He laughs as he ruffles his hair. “What’s wrong with your sister?”

“I don’t know! I’ve been waiting here for you forever!” Cisco whines sticking his tongue out.

“Why don’t you have your Papa make you breakfast huh? I’ll be there in a minute.”

I sigh grabbing my pants from the side of the bed and sliding them on still under the covers. I get up stretching. I motion for Cisco to follow me to the kitchen…God knows that little cock block just wants Tweek to cook. Little shit always complains when I do it.

“Why can’t Daddy make me breakfast?” Cisco asks sitting down at the table clearly upset with the turn of events.

“Because Lilly woke up.”

“How’s that my problem?”

“Clearly because you wouldn’t stop yelling at our door.” I laugh.

“That wasn’t my fault!” He pouts.

“Well, I’d say your Daddy begs to differ.”

Tweek walks in with a sniffling Lilly, her strawberry blonde hair matted to her tear streaked face. He places her in the high chair before starting to make her baby oatmeal. Why she can’t just eat regular oatmeal is beyond me.

“Cisco you can’t just yell first thing in the morning. Other people are trying to sleep ya know.” Tweek says before kissing his cheek and sitting down next to him.

“I was hungry and I wasn’t tired and I wanted to see you and yeah! You took so long!”

“You’re old enough to make your own cereal ya know?” Tweek laughs.

“I didn’t want cereal! I wanted pancakes and bacon…”

“What are we going to do with you?” Tweek sighs.

I start plating up the pancakes when Tweek speaks up again.

“You shouldn’t make too much. We’re meeting Kenny and Butters for lunch remember?”

Fucking shit…I completely forgot about that.

“They literally live next door! Why do we have to meet them somewhere?” I’m already dreading going out to eat. Cisco will want to order off the adult menu because he’s a “big boy” and can handle it. Not to mention Lilly is a damn wild card when it comes to public outings.

“It’ll be fine. We’re just going to Wishbone.”

We go about our usual morning routine on Saturdays. Feed the kids, bathe the kids, then put on movies in the living room so they give us some god damn peace and quiet for a while. I’m just finishing the dishes when Tweek wraps himself around me.

“I think they got up too early. They’re passed out on the couch right now…wanna go take a shower together?” I turn kissing him soundly. “Of course.”

Tweek shuts and locks the door quietly, while I adjust the water. I turn to tell him its ready when he’s starting to shove me in. I’m not even able to get anything out of my mouth because his is on mine so fast. My head’s spinning as his tongue forces its way into my mouth. Clearly he’s more than a little frustrated about earlier this morning.

My dick is so hard already and he hasn’t even touched me yet. I can’t wait until the kids are a little older and don’t require us to do everything for them. It’s been way too long.

“I don’t want to be able to walk straight after this…” Tweek moans into my mouth. _Fuck…_

I snap. I slam him chest first into the wall of the shower and covering his mouth with my hand, and burying myself into him. I wrap my free arm around his front securing my hand around his throat, fucking into him mercilessly. I can still hear his screams under my hand…god he is so hot.

“Shh…if you want to cum you need to be quiet. I’m going to fuck you as hard as I can. Will you like that?” I whisper licking the shell of his ear. He nods his head violently, tears starting to stream down his cheeks mixing with the shower water.

I turn him around picking him up as I do so. He wraps his legs around my waist pulling my cock back into him. I can feel his legs shaking around me. I don’t waste any time slamming back into him, shoving his back roughly against the shower wall. His moans fill our space again…much too loud. I grab his throat squeezing tightly. Not enough to bruise but definitely enough to feel it. He gets the message slamming both of his hands over his mouth and throwing his head back. I keep my hold on him, still slamming him roughly into the wall with each thrust.

I can feel his walls clinching on me. Thank god he’s almost done. I’m so close to blowing my load. Tweek wraps a hand around himself pumping in time with me. I squeeze his throat tighter and push harder chasing my own release.

Tweek comes violently. Tears are streaming down his face, eyes dazed and far off, face red from lack of oxygen. His ass clamps so hard I can barely move. It feels so good. Tweek slides down the wall and I let him cock slipping out as he does so. I grab myself and pump quickly. I look down at his red face and dizzy expression. It’s too much for me as I cum all over his face. Fuck… _He’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen._

I carefully pull him up to his feet. I notice the red marks on his neck.

“Did I hurt you?” I ask as I start to wipe my cum from his cheeks.

“Do it again.” He says dazed.

“What?”

“Take me to bed and choke me again.”

“Are you serious? Babe, you’re already red though!”

Tweek pulls me in for a bone crushing embrace, “The kids are asleep. You better fuck me again just as hard to make up for the lost time. We have an hour before we have to leave. Can you do it?”

“Of course.” I say kissing him.

——

We arrive at Wishbone just as Kenny and Butters are pulling in. We greet them and get shown to a table.

“How’s it going?” I ask.

“We’re still the same as two days ago. But Karen’s stressing me out.” Kenny laughs.

“Yeah! Ever since she told us she was pregnant, Kenny has been ‘stressed.’” Butters chides his husband.

“Yeah she hasn’t come around lately. How is that?” I ask.

“She called this morning and said she found out that she was carrying twins. So there’s that I guess…hey Tweek why are you so red?” Butters says curiously.

“Jesus! Twins…I don’t even want to imagine having twins. That’s so much pressure at the same time!” Tweek pauses, “Well I guess I’m just hot.”

“Then why don’t you take off your jacket?” Kenny inquires.

We both flush red at this. Thankfully having a 2 year old and a 7 year old have it’s perks. They don’t catch on so easily…yet.

“Um…I can’t.” He punctuates trying to discretely make his point.

Kenny busts out laughing, “Oh really now?”

“Yeah, anyway, I’m glad that didn’t happen when Ruby was carrying Lilly for us. That would have been a fucking nightmare.” I sigh trying to stay away from that conversation. I am not explaining why Tweek can’t show his neck right now!

“Papa! You can’t say that word. Daddy said so remember! That’s a bad word!” Cisco points at me.

“Oops.” I put my hands up in defeat.

“How’s Ruby? We never hear anything about her.” Butters asks.

“Oh the usual. Being a weirdo and going to grad school. I think she’s living with a bunch of friends now. I know she moved out of mom and dad’s place a few months ago.” I say. Not like she’s the type to keep in touch anyway.

It feels nice to sit and talk again. It hasn’t been the same over the past year. We finally moved and got houses in the this new subdivision. Luckily right next to each other so like we took the middle part of the fence out in our backyards, so we’re still kind of connected as a unit but it’s still not the same. It was definitely necessary though. Once Lilly was old enough to be able to sleep in her own room, it got tricky. Cisco clearly loves his sister and vice versa but they are about 5 years apart and need personal spaces.

Kenny and Butters have dogs now. I think they really just got them for our kids but who knows. They practically live in our side of the backyard most of the time.

Our new place thankfully has enough room for everyone to have their own space and one extra for visitors. Unfortunately, all the bedrooms are right next to each other…so private time has become extremely limited.

The rest of lunch goes by fine. Lilly doesn’t throw a tantrum… _thank fucking god._

——

Once we get home Cisco takes Lilly outside right away to play with the dogs. Their squeals can be heard before they shut the sliding glass door that leads to the back. The house goes quiet and I find Tweek making coffee in the kitchen.

The normalcy of it all hits me full on. Our lives have come so far in such a short amount of time. And honestly I have never been so happy in my life.


End file.
